The Meaning of Justice
by JaneSwan
Summary: "Excuse me? Who's the one wearing their underwear outside of their clothes?" Three years ago, Sakura Haruno (and Naruto Uzumaki, but he's off doing solo stuff) found herself in this strange world. Twenty-four year old in a sixteen year old body and unable to get home, she strives to find her place. (Robin/Sakura/Superboy)


I strolled from rooftop to rooftop, flickering to anyone else's eyes. I absently wished I could move leisurely, but the screams from innocent civilians pushed me even faster.

I supposed that just because it was an important day didn't mean anything to villains.

I reached the last tall building before the jungle of the city ceased and became a park, the origin of the screams before it became deathly quiet. There was a chill in the air and I caught sight of ice sparkling in the sun.

Winter had come six months early. Freeze had to be behind it.

The suited man was pointing his weapon at the running civilians right as a batarang was thrown at it, knocking Mr. Freeze off balance. I quickly made two clones and they grabbed both of my arms, ready to throw me the distance from the building to Freeze. Oh, the joys of having super strength. I just had to wait for an opening.

Freeze spun around, "Batman?" He questioned. "I was wondering when—" the spot he pointed his weapon at was empty.

And then a laugh rang out.

I sighed, as did my clones, didn't he know he was giving away his location—not to mention it was _creepy_.

I suspected Robin was a little crazy.

I saw him swing from a tree, landing on Freeze's helmet before propelling himself off, throwing multiple batarangs that cracked the glass as he landed.

Unprepared for the weight that landed on his head for however brief moment, Freeze toppled over, glaring at Robin through the cracks.

"Oh, Boy Wonder," Freeze almost sighed. He looked disappointed. "The Bat sent you to drag me off to prison? Frankly I'm underwhelmed."

Freeze slowly rose to his feet, pointing his weapon back at Robin.

My clones didn't have to be told to throw me. They were me, after all. They knew when I thought would be the best time. I held my fist upheld, channeling chakra into it, as I came crashing down on Freeze, easily breaking the glass as I registered Robin's words.

"Great, but I'm kind of in a hurry—"

I pulled myself up from the gasping man (I'd have to give him something to sedate him and keep him alive until we got to a jail), giving Robin my best 'you're an idiot' look. And I had a lot of practice with Naruto.

"Don't you know not to let them monologue? What's Batman been teaching you?"

I could tell Robin's eyes were wide through his mask as Batman seemed to appear at my side, handcuffing Freeze.

"I can't take credit for any idiocy," he remarked before giving me a smirk. "Nightingale."

"Batman," I greeted with a nod.

"Sak—Nightingale! What are you doing here?" Robin exclaimed, at my side in a moment.

I ruffled Robin's hair and he slapped my hand away, glaring at me. He was getting close to my height, but I still had a few years on him. "What do you mean, what am I doing here? Today's your day isn't it? What are _you_ doing here?" I glanced over at Batman and noticed the police racing towards us.

I moved towards Mr. Freeze, grimacing as I put my hand into the cold tank covering his head and injected a bit of my chakra into his neck, sedating him so that he'd survive long enough to get some kind of medical attention.

I had issues with how things are done in this world, but for Naruto's sake and the people I'd come to care about, I sucked it up. I wouldn't like it, but I'd suck it up.

Batman and Robin pulled out their grappling hooks and shot them off, both looking to me as if it was old times again and I wanted a ride.

I stuck out my tongue and forced chakra into my legs, jumping away.

Robin looked almost offended.

**.**

**Washington, D.C.**

**July 4, 14:00 EDT**

I looked on from across the water, feeling that I didn't really belong here. It was a day for the sidekicks and mentors—when the younger generation received recognition for their work and to finally get a chance to do something on their own.

I was neither a mentor nor a sidekick. My place among what seemed like gods had never been defined. I was a part of them, yet not.

Naruto at least had a role and a room on the Watchtower.

"Today is the day," Batman said, gracing his protégé with a rare smile and a hand on his shoulder.

There were reporters everywhere. It was a much different set up than when Naruto and I were inducted to the League. No one knew of us and at that point, they had wanted to keep it that way. We were the only members not widely known, for stealth reasons.

"Welcome to the Hall of Justice," Green Arrow said.

"Headquarters of the Justice League," Aquaman added, as if no one knew that.

"Aw man!" a voice exclaimed as the Flash and Kid Flash appeared, coming to a stop behind us. Everyone turned to greet them and I separated myself from the group slowly.

It was a quality I had grown extremely good at. No one ever notices when exactly I leave. I'm just gone as if I was never there.

It was a combination of my shinobi skills and the few lessons Batman gave me.

"I knew we'd be the last ones here!" Kid Flash pouted, folding his arms.

I let a small smirk grace my lips before making the hand signs to teleport myself into the Hall of Justice—into the library. I'd get a lecture later for using the teleport jutsu without announcing myself, but I couldn't bring myself to really care.

I found a good book and plopped down in a chair, flipping the pages absentmindedly as I waited.

**.**

Jonn's voice echoed into my mind, announcing that they were entering the library.

_You do not have to feel like an outcast, Nightingale._

I took a deep breath to soothe my mind from the sudden intrusion and looked up as Martian Manhunter, or Jonn, entered with the mentors and sidekicks.

"—and of course, our library."

Robin and Kid Flash perked up when they saw me. "Nightingale!"

Kid Flash was at my side in a moment, gushing about how excited he was and that I was here to see it. He ran his hand through his wind-blown hair with a coy smile. "I'm sure you're happy to see me, too."

Robin quickly inserted himself between us, giving Kid Flash a hairy eye ball.

"Make yourselves at home," Flash said with a smirk that the kids' behavior. I stood and Robin quickly stole my seat, his leg stretched out to touch my foot. I tried to ignore him. Aqualad seated himself, along with Kid Flash, who, of course, ogled me.

He was definitely related to Flash.

Speedy stood, narrowing his eyes at the superheroes.

"Quick debrief to discuss the coincidence of four ice villains attacking on the same day," Batman said. He sent me a look and I was at his side in moments. He then looked to the sidekicks. "We should not be long."

He turned as the machine on the ceiling appeared from its hidden compartment, scanning each of us.

"Recognized, Batman: 02. Red Nightingale: 17. Aquaman: 06. Flash: 04. Green Arrow: 08. Martian Manhunter: 07. Red Tornado: 16."

The door that led to the Zetta Beam teleport tubes to the Watchtower slid open.

"That's it?!" Speedy exclaimed. We all turned to look at the aggravated teen. "You promised us a real look inside. Not a glorified backstage pass."

"It's a first step," Aquaman explained. "You've been granted access few others get."

"Oh really?" Speedy made a wide arch of his hand, drawing our attention to the tourists behind glass with their flashing cameras. There was a reason I hated this place and that was it. "Who cares which side of the glass we are on?"

"Roy," Green Arrow said, taking a step forward. "You just need to be patient."

"What I need," he growled, "is respect!" He turned away from his mentor and back at the sidekicks, trying to get them to back him up, most likely. "They're treating us like kids! Worse, like sidekicks!" He gave them an imploring look to see things his way. "We deserve better than this."

The three other boys exchanged looks, each blinking at being put on the spot. Robin looked over at me and I could only shrug.

They looked back at him, silent. They were fine with being patient.

"You're kidding right?" Speedy asked. "You're playing their game? Why?! Today was supposed to be _the_ day! Step one of becoming full-fledged members of the League!"

"Well sure," Kid Flash said, looking over at Robin, not quite getting what he was saying. "But I thought step one was a tour HQ." Kid Flash held out his hands, looking a little confused.

"Except the Hall isn't the real HQ!"

That was all it took for every member of the League to stare between Green Arrow and his protégé Speedy. He had told him? It was one of the most well kept secrets and he had just _told_ him!?

Being the good shinobi I am, I kept my face entirely passive, simply tilting my head to the side to show that I was giving him all my attention.

"I bet they never told you it's just a false front for tourists and a pit stop for catching Zetta Beam teleporter tubes to the _real _thing!" He pointed upwards and I quickly glanced at Batman, wondering if I should silence the child.

Batman moved his head to the side just slightly and I silently agreed with him. He had said too much, we would not be able to stop the boys' curiosity if we simply shut Speedy up. It had gone too far.

"An orbiting satellite called the Watchtower."

The Green Arrow turned, looking at Batman with an almost hopeful expression. Batman folded his arms, his stare intense. (Which was a usual for him, but I'd still hate to be on the receiving end of one of those.)

"I know, I know," Green Arrow sighed. "But I thought maybe we could make an exception."

All the response he got was Batman narrowing his eyes. Which said several things, but perhaps the loudest was, 'Really? Did you now?' and 'Idiot.'

"Or not.."

Aquaman stepped forward. "You are not helping your cause here, son. Stand down. Or—"

"Or what?" Speedy interrupted. "You'll send me to my room? And I'm not your son!" He looked at Green Arrow with distain. "I'm not even his. I thought I was his partner, but not anymore."

Speedy took off his mustard colored hat, revealing his red hair, and threw the ugly thing on the ground. He turned on his heel, muttering to the other sidekicks as he stomped off.

"Guess they are right about you three."

Eyes wide, the three youngest stood, turning to watch him leave with that I could only assume was disbelief.

"You're not ready."

The doors sliding behind him seemed final.

We did not get a chance to digest what exactly just happened—they were just going to let someone who knew about HQ's location _walk off!?_—as the large screen came alive and Superman appeared on it.

"Superman to Justice League. There's been an explosion at Project Cadmus. It's on fire."

"I've had my suspicions about Cadmus," Batman commented as we moved to stand before the screen. Superman's eyes landed on me for only a moment, making me clamp down on my emotions and plaster a figurative mask on, before he focused on Batman. "This may present the perfect opportunity—"

"Zatara to Justice League!" Zatara appeared on the screen, looking a bit white and his magician outfit crumpled. "The Sorcerer Wotan is using the Amulet of Aten to block out the sun. Requesting full League response!"

"Superman?" Batman asked, deferring judgment to the Man of Steel, despite knowing that he wanted to send a small contingency to investigate Cadmus.

"It's a small fire," Superman stated. "Local authorities have it under control."

"Cadmus can wait," Batman declared as he pressed a button that led to the communicator in each of our ears. "All Leaguers rendezvous at Zatara's coordinates, Batman out."

Superman's eyes were once again on me as the screen went to black.

Batman turned as Green Arrow seemed to slip off, most likely still feeling the betrayal Speedy caused.

"Stay put."

"What?" Robin questioned. He held out his arms in the universal motion of 'why'. "Why?"

Aquaman walked up behind me and I quickly moved away, knowing I would not be welcome on the mission. My place was recon, they didn't like a 'medic' putting themselves in harm's way.

Even if I had super strength.

"This is a League mission," Aquaman stated.

"You're not trained," Flash explained.

"Since when?"

Had it not been a serious matter, I would have laughed at how Kid Flash's voice seemed to crack. I felt for him, seeing as I've gone through puberty twice.

"I meant you're not trained to work as part of this team." Flash held out his hand, indicating the three of them and most likely all the experience they had.

While I agreed that they were children, I was also from a culture that saw nothing wrong with thirteen year olds (and sometimes younger if the chance presented itself) killing others. Yes, they were young, but they also had potential.

My opinion was not as cared for in this instance, because our jobs _were_ extremely dangerous. We weren't going out for playtime here. People died, every day.

"There will be other missions. When you are ready."

When we know you won't crack under pressure from the stress that being a 'superhero' can cause.

When we know you can handle yourself well enough not to get you and everyone around you killed.

"For now, _stay put_." Batman's eyes became slits and he glanced once at me, giving me my orders. We'd always had this strange ability. In the beginning I had pretended that I was his lost daughter or sister, with how we were able to communicate so effortlessly.

It made the language barrier and the fact that I knew absolutely no English when he and Robin found Naruto and I wandering the streets in the winter all those years ago.

The adults filed out of the room and through the doors as Kid Flash folded his arms. They all stared at me when they realized I wasn't leaving as well.

Aqualad gave me a confused look. "He said all 'Leaguers'."

I simply stared, hoping it got my 'and..?' across to him.

He elegantly swept his hand towards the doors. "Shouldn't you being going?"

"Who cares?" Kid Flash said, again at my side in moments. "Maybe she wants to stay with us?"

Somehow, I didn't find his flirting nearly as entertaining as Robin's. Which, I chastised myself, I should not be entertained by whatsoever. Mentally I was twenty-four years old, having been twenty and in a twelve year old's body when I arrived on this planet.

(No, I don't know the specifics and no amount of beating Naruto-baka senseless seems to jog his memory.)

Kid Flash groaned then, seeming to replay the last few minutes in his mind.

"When we're ready? How are we ever supposed to be ready when they treat us like, like sidekicks!"

Aqualad looked to the side, a defeated look on his face. "My mentor... My king… I thought he trusted me."

"Trust?" Kid Flash questioned. "They don't even trust us with the basics! They've got a super HQ in _space!_"

"What else aren't they telling us?" Aqualad asked.

I pinched the bridge of my nose and adjusted my annoying mask. I gave each of them a hard look. "You realize that everything they do is for a reason, yes? The reason they never told you is because in their eyes, you are still young and inexperienced. Where I come from, inexperience means death."

I looked at the three boys, my mind imaging the horrid scenes. I took a breath to expel them. "If, heaven forbid, any of you are captured and tortured, we cannot count on you protecting those secrets. You cannot tell someone something you do not know."

Robin furrowed his brows at me, most likely imaging the same images I had a moment before. It left a bad taste in the mouth.

I turned away from him and he asked a question that pained me.

"Why didn't we leave with Speedy?"

Silence stretched out and I suddenly couldn't take the thought of Robin leaving with the intent to work on his own—to a place I could not watch over him.

Which was why the idea I entertained in my head was going to get me kicked out the Justice League.

I crossed to the computers and started typing, drawing the attention of the boys.

They moved over to me slowly, Robin being the one to ask just what I am doing.

"I can't remember the code from the Batcave. Robin?"

His hands replaced mine, moving gracefully across the keys.

"_Access denied."_

Robin smirked. "Wanna bet?"

The screen quickly changed its tune with a couple of well-placed button pushes.

"How.. are you doing that?"

"Nightingale's right. Same system as the Batcave."

I leaned close to Robin, pressing a single key and the computer seemed to hum.

"_Access granted."_

"Look up Project Cadmus," I said close enough to see his blue eyes through the mask. I blinked at our closeness, my mind going completely blank before taking a step back and distancing myself.

"Alright. Project Cadmus: genetics lab right here in D.C. That's all there is…" An idea seemed to dawn on him and he turned to look me in the eye, his smirk growing. "But if Batman is suspicious, maybe we should investigate."

"Solve their case before they do. It would be poetic justice."

"Hey," Robin said, turning to Aqualad and leaning slightly. "They're all about poetic justice."

Aqualad sighed and looked to me—I was a direct link to Batman to them. "But they said stay put."

"For the blotting out the sun mission, not this."

Robin always did know how to get his way.

"Wait, are-are you going to Cadmus?" Kid Flash asked, turning Robin towards him. His eyes flickered once towards me, but I could tell he was too excited about the prospect to let my presence get in the way. "Cause if you're going, I'm going!"

They both looked to Aqualad with expectant grins.

"Just like that? We're a team on a mission?"

"We didn't come for a play-date," Robin stated.

Aqualad smirked. "Alright."

All it took was a single clearing of the throat to pop their little bubbles. Robin and Kid Flash looked ready to start whining.

"Oh, no, don't worry about me," I deadpanned, staring them all down. "I'm only the one person who can stop you. Don't try to get me on board at all."

The looks on their faces fell, as they realized that it would have been the smartest thing to do for them to get me to join them first. I was the one standing between them and the door, literally.

Robin and Kid Flash surrounded me, each taking an arm. If they were girls, I'm sure they'd be pressing their chests on them.

Oh, that image… Gross.

Robin gave Kid Flash a look before pushing the other male away so that he could drag me to the corner of the room.

"_You're not serious about stopping us, are you, Sakura?"_ he asked in Japanese. I stifled a giggle at the odd pronunciation. _"You had me hack the computer, so that makes you an accomplice."_

I did laugh then. He was threatening me! I looked down at him. _"Is this how you convince girls in Gotham City? Bruce really hasn't been teaching you anything in that aspect has he?" _I clicked my tongue in disappointment.

He grounded his teeth, his stare becoming intense.

I took mercy on him, since I did want them to do this. It felt like it was the only way to keep them here with the League. _"Say please."_

Robin looked momentarily surprised—maybe he thought there was no way I'd help them.

But Batman had essentially told me to watch them.

(The look also said to say here, but wasn't a verbal command so I could always feign ignorance.)

**.**

Despite the pep talk I gave on the way about teamwork and how we needed to be here for strictly recon seeing as we've never even sparred together, Kid Flash still took off the first second he got.

I forgave him, however when he ran to save a few men that had fallen out of a window due to an explosion.

"So smooth," Robin commented.

"Does he always have to run ahead? We need a plan."

I agreed with Aquaman and had to stop myself from grabbing Robin and stopping him from running ahead as well, giving his weird little laugh.

He needed to learn on his own—or I would have to beat it into him—that he was on a team, and members that abandon their teammates are lower than scum.

I watched Robin help Kid Flash into the building. Although he didn't wait for his other teammates, he wasn't lower than scum.

That made me relax slightly.

I hoped, as Aqualad and I ran forward, each reaching the roof of the building in our own way, there would be time to perform a bell test with my new team.

_My new team._ I liked the sound of that…

Aqualad and I helped the scientists to the ground, my clone simply taking one of them to the ground while Aqualad delivered the other scared scientist to the ground with his water.

He joined me quickly in the room that Kid Flash scattered papers about as he searched and Robin hacked the mainframe.

"Appreciate the help," Aqualad said sarcastically.

"You handled it. Besides, we're here to investigate. Poetic justice, remember?"

I pulled at my gloves, rolling my eyes at his attitude. I saw the leader potential in him, but he was still too young to see it himself.

Aqualad moved about the room, stepping out into the hall for a moment, he moved forward, as if he saw something and Kid Flash and I exited the room, just in case there was someone there.

"There was something in the…"

"Elevators should be locked down," Kid Flash said, looking mildly confused.

Aqualad looked borderline disturbed.

Robin ran out into the hall, brushing past me—I felt his gloved hand run the length of my back subtly—before continuing on to the elevator.

"This is wrong," he stated, his right hand pressing a button on his left glove, turning on his hologram computer screen. He ran a quick search. "Thought so. This is a high speed express elevator. It doesn't belong on a two story building."

Aqualad stepped up to the elevator. "Neither does what I saw."

He groaned as he pushed at the doors—I was at his side instantly, easily pulling open the right side as he pulled at the left side.

A lighted shaft showed the way—it seemed to go on forever.

"And that's why they need an express elevator."

At least one thing was clear: down was the only way.

**.**

My eyes feel on the boy in the pod as soon as we entered the enclosed room, Kid Flash's eyes following mine.

"Uh, guys...? You'll wanna see this."

Somehow KF knew which button to press to turn on a light that displayed the boy in the pod perfectly, the red S on his chest presented proudly.

I couldn't comprehend the implications of our discovery.

Kid Flash said exactly what my mind said was true. "Clone."

"Robin," I muttered, hand coming to rest on Robin's shoulder. "Hack."

Robin blinked at me for a moment before pulling a cord out of his glove and plugging it into the computer. "Right, right."

He was fast to gain access to their information and began to read the clone's information. "Weapon designation: Superboy. A clone force-grown in…" His eyes were large as he took in the information. "Sixteen weeks!? From DNA acquired from Superman."

I stepped up to the pod, placing a hand over the glass, seeing the similarities between the man I knew and the boy in front of me.

"Stolen from Superman," Aqualad corrected.

"He doesn't know about this," I stated, sure it was true. Superman was the type of man who would have never allowed him to stay in a place like this if he was essentially his child.

The fact that Superman was basically a father blew me away.

"The solar suit allows him to absorb yellow sun radiation twenty-four-seven."

"And these… creatures?"

I ignored the creatures sitting above who could only be called Superboy, looking for the similarities between them. Same black hair, same eye brow shape. Same chin and nose.

Would his personality be the same?

"Their making a slave out of…well, Superman's son."

That's what did it for me. "Release him."

"What?" Robin questioned and I turned around to look at him.

"Open it, Robin. And then I want you three to back away. There's no telling what those things are telling him. Most likely that we are evil and we've come to kill everyone."

Robin looked like he would argue, but one look from me that promised pain, he shut up and hit the needed buttons. The pod opened, steam lifting.

A moment of silenced passed before Superboy's hand flexed and then made a fist. "Get back!" I demanded before he launched himself at Aqualad.

I easily intercepted, tackling him to the ground. I somehow landed on top, forcing chakra into my hands and legs to hold him down.

"We—are—not—your—_enemies!"_ I grit out before he flipped us, Superboy hovering over me. His eyes, blue just like Superman's, took on a confused look as he froze, his fist upraised to deliver what might be a fatal blow.

"Get off of her!" I heard Robin yell as he threw himself at Superboy, the force of the impact knocking him off of me.

The other two boys soon threw themselves at Superboy, punches flying. Robin shot electrocution cables, but it seemed to have no effect on Superboy as he yanked them off and used them to pull Robin forward and throw him on the ground.

My heart dropped when he stepped on Robin's chest and I launched myself forward, feeling the force of my punch break his nose. He flew backwards, destroying part of his pod, and I dropped at Robin's side as he groaned.

"KF! Aqualad! Distract him for a moment longer!"

My hand covered Robin's chest as green light encased it and I quickly cleared up the bruising and levitated the pressure he still felt on his chest.

He gave me an exhausted smile, his gloved hand covering mine. Praying he'd be okay, I jumped up just as Kid Flash was punched into a glass tank and Aqualad yelled, "We are trying to help you!"

Hoping he could hold off Superboy for a little bit more, I leapt over to KF, both hands resting on this back as I worked to force the lacerations on his back to knit together faster.

I heard the frenzy of electricity just in time to see Superboy slam Aqualad into the ceiling twice before Aqualad fell to the ground, joining his teammates.

I stood just as Superboy turned towards me. He was stalling, as if he didn't want to attack me. I glanced around the room at my teammates, calculating our success rate of getting out of here.

My greatest assest, my strength, was too destructive underground. If I destroyed too many walls, the place would fall all around us.

My eyes rested on Superboy and I knew that the only way any of us would get out alive was if he fought the mind control.

My ears perked when he opened his mouth and tried to speak. "W-Who are…you?"

My mouth twitched; Superman had asked a similar question when I first met him.

I wondered if they had implanted any of Superman's memories.

"My name is Sakura."

He held his head for a moment, groaning out in pain, before launching himself at me, fists raised. I blocked his punches, my hands padded with chakra to make the impact softer.

I noted with disappointment I'd never been able to defeat Superman in a spar.

I prayed that it would end differently, especially since he was inexperienced and slightly sluggish about his movements, as if he didn't have the muscle memory for it.

He was most likely putting skills to use for the first time.

My only hope was that it looked like he was trying to fight for the control of his mind.

**.**

It was slightly disappointing, knowing that even when he doesn't have the experience, Superboy could still take us all down.

And as the electrocution started, I couldn't help but think of what Superman would do if he ever learned what he'd been cloned. It kept my mind off the pain and I did not scream, unable to give the scientists that satisfaction.

This was how they cloned people? Somehow, I doubted it. But a quick check of my systems said that they were scanning every little thing about me with the electrical currents. We had to get out of here before they succeeded.

The pain seemed to stretch on forever and just as I was beginning to be used to the pain, it ended, Superboy throwing the door into the wall and most likely disrupting the power source for the cloning machinery.

The scientists where thrown to the floor and suddenly Robin's pod opened. He dropped to the ground as he muttered about Batman having his head, had he been there. (He would, too.)

Kid Flash glared at him. "Seriously? That's what you're worried about? The whole League will have our heads after tonight!"

Robin moved over to the control keys and hit a button, the pod doors opening. And the things that shocked us detaching and pulling back as well.

"Free Aqualad. I'll get Nightingale and save Kid Mouth for last."

Superboy glared. "Don't you give me orders either."

He jumped, although, instead of freeing Aqualad, he landed in front of me, his blue eyes suddenly looking far away, as if he was remembering something.

His hand came up to crumble my wrist restraints and caught me when I fell. I let out a sound as feeling rushed back into my arms, embarrassed that someone had seen me so weak.

I pushed away from him, my hand landing on his chest on accident. "Thank you…" I mumbled under my breath before inching around him and landing on the ground just as Kid Flash and Robin did, Aqualad waiting for us.

I might have been carrying a grudge for Superboy for putting us in the pods in the first place, but I shoved it aside. We had to get out of here alive.

We raced towards the door, ignoring the scientist's threat as we ran.

"That guy is not whelmed, not whelmed at all."

"You realize that doesn't mean what you think it does, right?"

"What's with you and this whelmed thing?"

An explosion was all the answer we got.

**.**

We made it to the elevator, a quick kick causing the doors to fall off their hinges and fall down the shaft. Looks like they took us up a few levels while we were unconscious. Less work for us.

Robin's arm was around my waist before I could protest, firing his grappling hook.

Superboy launched himself and Aqualad into the air and for a moment it looked like he could fly—until he started falling.

Robin was faster than me, throwing a batarang that Aqualad grabbed on to, stopping their descent.

"Superman can fly," Superboy said, looking lost and confused. "Why can't I fly?"

"Don't know, but it looks like you can leap tall buildings in a single bound." Kid Flash grabbed Superboy's arm, helping him onto the ledge. "Still cool."

"Thank you," he muttered.

The sound of the elevator approaching startled me—we had to get off or get squashed.

"Guys! This floor has to be our exit!"

I was way ahead of him, already barreling through the door, moving out of the way for them to get through the hole I created.

Genomorphs appeared at the end of the hall, most likely hearing the noise we caused by busting through the door.

So much for stealth.

We darted around a corner, and Superboy was suddenly giving us directions.

It was a possibility that while in that pod they had given him a floor plan of the building, but that was a slim chance—he could turn on them (as he already has) and use that information to escape.

No, someone was feeding him information.

I didn't have the time to explain my reasoning, so I simply followed him, mentally preparing myself for wherever he was taking us.

A dead end with an air shaft.

"Great direction, Suppie! Are you _trying_ to get us re-poded?"

"No, I—"

That earned Kid Flash a Naruto-baka smack upside the head. "He wouldn't go through all this trouble just to be re-poded, stupid."

"Don't apologize!" Robin said, catching up. "This is perfect!"

I cupped my hands together, giving Robin the boost he needed to reach the shaft. Superboy and Aqualad moved to do the same for me, but they stopped as soon as they saw me walking on the wall, Superboy's mouth slightly agape.

Robin turned and held out his hand—that was all I needed.

I couldn't help the little giggle at the odd look on Aqualad's face and then helped Kid Flash up.

"You should have seen her a few years ago, gave me a heart attack when I first met her," Kid Flash complained.

"Man up, KF," I said with a smirk.

"Hey!"

**.**

"I hacked the motion sensors," Robin said, his self-satisfied grin on his face.

"Sweet!"

"Still plenty of them between us and out."

"Then," I said, hands on my hips, "shall we?"

"I've finally got room to move!" Kid Flash exclaimed, donning his goggles and making for the stairwell.

Yep, there will be a crash course in teamwork later. And strategy. And thinking.

Maybe I should just make them all go to school.

We raced after him, Aqualad and Robin in the front, Superboy and I taking up the rear. Robin's face glowed from his hologram computer, using the motion sensors to our advantage.

"There's more behind us!" he called.

Superboy and I stopped, both planting our heels in the last set of stairs we just cleared, causing it to come crashing down. (I had to stop myself from high fiving Superboy for the teamwork.) The genomorphs cried out and although I somehow found them cute, they wanted to kill us.

We could not let that happen.

**.**

"Project Blockbuster will give me the power to bring order back to Cadmus," the crazed scientist said, holding up a bright blue substance in a test tube.

This was bad… Very bad.

"In my extensive experience, that's our queue to attack while he changes into something repulsive."

I think everyone was so entranced by how he was somehow losing his skin that they weren't listening to me.

It wasn't until Guardian was slammed into the wall that Superboy charged, and was used to put a hole in the ceiling.

I followed after immediately, my tantō slashing at the monster.

Superboy was thrown across the room by the legs and I performed a quick substitution technique to make it just in time to catch him and avoid him hitting his head on the ground.

Robin was at my side in seconds, helping me up as Aqualad helped Superboy up.

The giant thing roared at us and before I could get out a strategy or plan, everyone charged.

I was proud when they managed to trip him, but I didn't think it was something they planned.

They were just lucky.

"Learned that one in kindergarten."

Robin flipped over Kid Flash, throwing batarangs that he easily deflected with a wave of his hand before tackling Superboy into a pillar.

As he reared back to punch Superboy, I saw an opening and channeled my chakra into my fist to uppercut him—forcing him to release Superboy and give Aqualad the opening he needed to get a hit with his water-weapon…thing.

Kid Flash raced up, getting a few punches in before his arm was grabbed and he was thrown into Aqualad.

I watched him knock into the pillar, an idea donning, just as Robin yelled out, "Of course!"

Seems great minds think alike.

I held off the monstrosity as Robin managed to explain the plan, unable to stop the giant from getting a good grip on me and then slamming me into a wall.

My head came into contact with the stone and a groan escaped me—only to be slammed again. At least I was helping with destroying the pillars.

"Nightingale!"

Despite seeing stars, I channeled chakra into my arms, forcing his hand to open. I fell to the ground, somehow managing to land on my feet, just as Superboy appeared, launching himself at his back and putting him into a hold.

He, of course, was the next to be grabbed. Kid Flash was suddenly there, punching him across the face, his fist covered in shed skin.

But he was a good sport about it, at least.

He held it up, "Got your nose!"

The creature dropped Superboy and chased after Kid Flash.

Maybe he had a weird uncle that used to do that and Kid Flash was bringing up painful memories? Whatever it was, that was one mad monster thing.

**.**

The building came crashing down with an amazing show of team work, something I'd not seen since the days I was on Team Kakashi, but that was one part that I don't believe Robin thought out.

The building was going to crash down on us.

My body seemed to move on its own, my arms pulling Robin to me and shielding him as best as I could as a large slab of stone fell.

I cried out for a moment, more aware of all the chakra surging through my system, giving myself just enough strength to keep any of the weight off Robin.

And suddenly, that pressure of stone was gone.

Superboy stood over me, looking every bit like his predecessor, that I could see it—the brightly colored uniform and cape blowing in the wind.

Everyone pulled themselves up, breathing hard. I let out a single gush of air before moving over to Kid Flash who had the most tears in his uniform.

"We—did it," Aqualad said, grinning over to us.

Robin scratched the back of his head. "Was there—ever any doubt?" He turned to Kid Flash and high fived him, both of them cringing and crying out in pain.

I placed a hand on Kid Flash's chest and giggled. "You pansies. I'll have you fixed up in a minute."

Kid Flash cried out as I forced a rib to heal. I shrugged. "It's not always warm fuzzies, Kid. You know that."

"I'm not a kid!"

I smirked at him but said nothing.

After I was finished on him, I helped him up and moved on to Robin. He gave me a sly smirk.

"We did well, didn't we?" He didn't pant as much, so that was good. I had been afraid he might have punctured a lung.

A quick scan of his systems said he was extremely bruised and he had torn a ligament in him arm. I sent chakra to knit the ligament back into place and ran my hands over his arms and chest to ease the bruising.

"I give you a 'B' minus."

"What?!"

I raised a brow. "You did run off a couple of times, Robin. You can't do that if you want to be leader."

I hit the nail on the head. He pouted slightly and I ruffled his hair as I stood.

"See?" Kid Flash said, pointing upward towards the moon. "The moon."

I looked upward as well, picking out the figure materializing out of the glowing orb.

Oh, this was not good… I didn't think it would happen this quickly, but I also didn't expect us to have to bring the entire building down when we set out for some recon.

I was _so _screwed.

"Oh," Kid Flash said, eyes slightly wide. He looked at Superboy, gauging his reaction. "And Superman. Do we keep our promises, or what?"

Other member of the Justice League appeared as well, and I had hoped it was a small contingency… until I realized all the Leaguers were here.

Looks like searching for my way home was going to become a priority.

Robin caught my eye but I simply shook my head at him.

It became a silent staring contest as all the Leaguers looked at Superboy, trying to figure out who he was. He stepped forward, his blue eyes clashing with Superman's blue eyes.

Now that I saw the two, he was the spitting image of Superman.

The Man of Steel showed no outward recognition that they looked alike, however.

Superboy then held up the piece of his tattered suit, showing everyone the large 'S' that could only mean one thing.

Superman's eyes widened, mouth opening only slightly.

Superboy's eyes softened, almost looking like he hoped for a happy reunion. When Superman gave him a hard and cold look, Superboy gave him the same, closing himself off.

This would not be a happy occasion.

Batman wasn't looking at Superboy, but me. "Is that what I think it is?"

Kid Flash stepped forward, glaring slightly. "He doesn't like to be called an 'it'."

"I'm Superman's clone."

That was all it took for the Leaguers to look utterly shocked, looking to Superman for his reaction.

Batman's eyes narrowed at the Super-look-alike. "Start talking."

**.**

Five Leaguers (the Atomic man that never liked me, Hawke Girl and Hawke Man, and the two Green Lanterns) took the crazed scientist turned beast away, while everyone else stood in circles, glancing at me and the sidekicks every so often. Most likely wondering our punishment.

Batman sent me meaningful looks that promised punishment.

I glanced over at Superman, who was speaking to J'onn and Diana—they would be the ones to deal out my punishment, and from the glances sent to Superboy, what to do with him as well.

Superman turned to look at Superboy and made his way over, sighing as he stood before him.

With them side by side, I noticed that there were some differences to them. Superboy didn't have Superman's high cheek bones, while Superboy's chin was more pronounced.

"We'll—uh—we'll figure something out for you," he said, and then tried to correct himself. "The League will, I mean. For now… I better make sure they get that blockbuster creature squared away."

He took to the air quickly, obviously overwhelmed by Superboy's presence and what it meant. He looked at me once, but he wasn't in any mood to hand out my punishment.

Looks like Batman would be punishing me.

"Cadmus will be investigated," Batman said, walking over with Aquaman and Flash, the rest of the Leaguers watching us from a distance. It seemed the only ones not paying us any attention was Green Arrow and Zatara. "All fifty-two levels. But let's make one thing clear."

"You should have called," Flash stated, frowning at Kid Flash.

"End results aside, we are not happy. You hacked Justice League systems, disobeyed direct orders, and endangered lives." Batman glared at me and I knew what was coming. "Nightingale, you will be facing disciplinary actions—permanent actions."

My stomach dropped.

"You will not be doing this again."

Superboy crossed his arms and both Robin and Aqualad took a step forward, almost shielding me from sight.

"I am sorry," Aqualad said, and I'm sure he wasn't sorry at all. "But we will."

"Aqualad, stand down."

Aqualad held a hand up to his chest. "Apologies, my king." Now he looked apologetic. "But no. We did good work here tonight. The work you trained us to do. Together, on our own, we forged something powerful. Important."

"If this is about your treatment at the Hall," Flash started. "The three of you—"

Kid Flash glanced at us and I stepped up from behind Robin. "The five of us. And it's not."

"Batman, we're ready to use what you taught us," Robin stated, stepping forward. "Or why teach us at all?"

"Why let them tell us what to do?" Superboy looked up, unfolding his arms as he too stepped forward, looking tall and impressive—showing everyone just who he was cloned from. "It's simple: Get on board, or get out of the way."

We stood proud, and I knew Batman was going to give us our way. The way he narrowed his eyes told me he didn't like it one bit.

**.**

**Mount Justice**

**July 8, 8:04 EDT**

Green Lantern and some other Leaguers moved about the cave, cleaning and making it livable.

"This cave was the original secret sanctuary of the Justice League. We're calling it into service again, since you five are determined to stay together and fight the good fight—you'll do it on League terms.

"Red Tornado volunteered to live here and be your supervisor, Black Canary's in charge of training. I will deploy you on missions."

"Real missions?" Robin questioned. He raised a brow.

"Yes. But covert. These are Red Nightingale's specialty within the League. It is in your best interest to listen to her advice."

"The League will still handle the obvious stuff. There's a reason we have these big targets on our chests," Flash said, pointing to the insignia on his uniform.

"But Cadmus proves the bad guys are getting smarter. Batman needs a team that can operate on the sly," Aquaman stated, looking over at Batman.

"The six of you will be that team."

"Cool!" Robin said and then realized that he said six and there were five of us. "Wait. Six?"

Batman looked behind us as the tube alighted. We all turned to see who had appeared.

J'onn walked up with his niece.

"This is the Martian Manhunter's niece, Miss Martian."

A green skinned girl walked up, her brown-red hair contrasting oddly. She held up a hand in a wave. "Hi."

Kid Flash, or Wally, looked down at Robin. "Liking this gig more every minute."

I rolled my eyes and stepped forward, Miss Martian squealing as soon as she caught sight of my pink hair.

"Sak—I mean Nightingale!" She enveloped me in a hug and J'onn's voice came into my head.

"_You'll watch after her? She's just a child."_

Right, because 45 in Earth years is still a child to you.

"_Yes."_

I wondered if he could hear my inward sigh.

Robin, Wally, and Aqualad came forward, introducing themselves.

Robin turned to look at Superboy who hadn't walked over. "Hey, Superboy. Come meet Miss M."

The alien quickly copied Superboy's shirt, smiling up at him. "I like your T-shirt."

Superboy gave her a small smile and Robin elbowed him in the side.

With all of us here, our team formed, Aqualad looked at each of us.

"Today, is the day."

* * *

I was simply trying this out- tell me, how did I do? I'll probably continue, but response to it would be great!

Jane Swan.


End file.
